


Seeing Stars

by Candles for Stars (Freekish)



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freekish/pseuds/Candles%20for%20Stars
Summary: Ronan’s brain feels broken. Maybe not broken. Muddled? No. So overwhelmed by the sexual imagery of last night and realization that,holy shit, Adam Parrish is fucking fantastic in bed? Yeah, that sounds about right.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 29
Kudos: 265





	Seeing Stars

Ronan wakes up in a bed that isn’t his in a room that is not his own. He’s much too low to the ground, the bookcase across from his face towers over him threateningly, the ceiling is discolored over in the corner. The room is not unfamiliar though; it’s Adam’s bedroom. He rolls onto his back and realizes he’s alone. The other side of the bed was clearly slept in, there’s an indent in the pillow, the blankets are pulled back. Ronan reaches out and the sheets are cool to the touch. So Adam got up a while ago. The guy forces himself to wake up at the same time everyday, it’s not totally surprising he’s not in bed. 

Last night was...

Last night they...

_God_ , he can’t even comprehend how _real_ last night was; not just a figment of his imagination gone wild. Ronan rubs the sleep from his eyes and, yup, still in Adam’s bed. As he stares up the ceiling memories from last night start floating into his waking brain, remembering every minute detail. If he stays here in this bed any longer he’s going to embarrass himself. It doesn’t help he’s still naked under the sheets either. He finds a pile of his clothes at the end of the bed. Adam must have collected his clothes for him. There’s no other explanation for his shirt to be in the bedroom when it was removed in the kitchen. _Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._ He can’t think about that right this second. Clothes first. Dirty thoughts later.

On light feet, Ronan sneaks down the short hall to use the bathroom. Due to lack of toothbrush he steals some of Adam’s mouthwash. He looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t appear any different from yesterday. Not that there’s a reason he’d be different. Without wasting any more time he ducks back out into the hall.

Adam is hunched sitting at the card table he uses as a dining table and desk. He has his elbow on the table, his temple resting on his fist, one hand is scribbling notes as he reads from the textbook open in front of him. A familiar tableaux. _This_ Adam he sees all—most—the time. Hard at work, nose in a book, a serious facial expression. A studious student. Never not working hard and barely taking time for himself to have fun. For heaven’s sake it’s the start of winter break and he’s reading a fucking textbook!

Ronan can tell the t-shirt he’s wearing is more than a few years old. The collar doesn’t lay flat. The hem of the sleeves hug his biceps. There’s a tiny rip in the seam where the collar meets the shoulder. No doubt he’s wearing his favorite school maroon sweatpants.

He’s got a softness to him compared to the hard edges that make up Ronan. There’s an elegance to his features. So now it’s difficult to comprehend how Adam is the same guy as last night. How does he go from over-exhausted college nerd to...to...sex demon?

“You’re staring.” Adam says without looking up from his book. His hand is still writing notes.

“You’re studying.”

Adam’s hand pauses and his eyes shift to focus on Ronan.

Ronan shrugs. “Thought we were stating the obvious.”

The corners of Adam’s mouth curl slightly. Casually he sits up straight, gently placing his pen down on his notebook. Adam cocks his head slightly, staring back at Ronan like he’s figuring something out. And based on the growing filthy grin Ronan thinks he has it figured. That smile is kind of sexy. _Fuck_ , it’s weird seeing the two images he has of Adam overlap. A good weird. 

“Do we need to talk about last night?”

Ronan absolutely, one hundred percent, does not.

He clears his throat. “Nope.”

“Ok.” He eyes Ronan from head to toe and back up. It feels salacious. Clearly doesn’t believe him. Adam nods his head towards the kitchen. “There’s still some coffee left.”

Ronan takes the offered escape.

He makes his coffee on autopilot. Pours it out of the pot into a mug. Grabs a spoon from the drawer, adds one overflowing spoonful of sugar. Stirs it once, twice, five times. The spoon gets tossed into the sink. He takes a sip.

His brain caves.

Last night he had mind-blowing sex with Adam Parrish. _There_ , he admitted it! Sex with Adam. _Adam._ Nearly every inch of him on display and he got to _touch_. Adam’s naked skin under his hands. His glistening body on top of him, writhing in his lap. His mouth making the holiest of noises. Sucking Adam’s glorious fingers into his mouth. Fuck. _Fuck._

Ronan’s brain feels broken. Maybe not broken. Muddled? No. So overwhelmed by the sexual imagery of last night and realization that, _holy shit,_ Adam Parrish is fucking fantastic in bed? Yeah, that sounds about right.

Mindlessly Ronan walks to the couch, placing his full mug on the coffee table. He rests his elbows on his knees and smothers his face in his hands. After a few moments the couch dips beside him and a hand makes gentle circles on his back.

“You’re a goddamn sex fiend, Parrish.” He mumbles into his hands.

The hand on his back doesn’t stop. “I know.”

“ _Fucking hell._ ” Ronan says to himself.

Adam giggles. _Giggles._ The fuck is happening right now?

“Ronan.”

He sits back, freeing his face, lets his hands lie limp in his lap. Adam moves his arm out of the way but his hand treks up Ronan’s neck and his knuckles massage the base of his skull. Ronan stares straight ahead at the wall waiting for his brain to catch up to reality. Adam watches him, waiting patiently.

“We had sex last night.” 

Adam nods. “We did.”

Ronan finally turns his head to look at him. Adam extends his arm out behind him, draping it along the back of the couch.

“You’ve got a filthy mouth, you know that?”

He shrugs with faux innocence. “Brain-to-mouth filter kinda turns off sometimes.”

“No shit.” Ronan stares straight ahead again.

Adam lets him sit in silence only for a minute.

“Ronan?”

“Mhmm?”

“You good?”

“I’m fucking—yeah. Good.”

“Good.” He stands up and offers Ronan his hand. “Because we’re gonna go again.”

Ronan looks at the offered hand and then up to Adam’s face. “Right now?”

“Right now, Ronan.” His tone is stern but his expression says he’s endeared. 

Adam pulls him up and leads him by the wrist back to the bedroom. The bed already looks like a disaster with the blankets all askew. He pushes them off and sits on the bed, scooting into the middle. Adam leans back on his hands peering up at Ronan still in the doorway. 

“You still with me?” He smiles sweetly but Ronan knows he’s being teased. This version of Adam is going to be the end of him.

Ronan rolls his eyes, “Yeah.” 

He goes to place his knee on the bed but is stopped by a foot on his stomach gently pushing him away. Ronan glances down at the foot and back to Adam’s face. He’s not sure if Adam could always look so wicked or if that’s something he picked up from being around Ronan so often. 

“Take your clothes off first.”

Is he...giving Ronan orders? Adam’s cocky smile says yes.

“What if I don’t?” He holds Adam’s foot in both his hands, one cupped under his heel and the other on top of his foot, fingertips circling his ankle bone.

Adam’s head tilts to the side, ear almost touching his shoulder. Ronan gets the feeling he’s being toyed with.

“You can either take off your clothes or you can sit in the corner and not get to touch me at all.” 

He takes his foot back, places it on the edge of the bed and waits for Ronan’s answer. Like there’s anything to think about. 

Ronan reaches back and tugs his shirt off, dropping it yet again on the floor for the second time in under twelve hours. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re bossy?” He asks while undoing his jeans. 

“I can stop.” Adam says it genuinely, like he’d stop if Ronan asked him to.

Ronan pauses and looks him in the eye. “Please don’t.”

Adam smiles. “Then hurry up and get your pants off.”

He shimmies his pants off and this time when he puts his knee on the bed Adam lets him continue. Adam straightens out his legs so Ronan can crawl over him; holding heated eye contact the whole time. Ronan kisses Adam’s cheek, nudges their noses together. 

“What about your clothes?” He asks against Adam’s lips. 

Adam lets their lips graze but he does not kiss him yet. “You should probably take those off, too.”

Ronan sits back on his haunches, straddling Adam’s thighs. He starts with Adam’s shirt, lifting the hem and pulling it over his head. He tosses it over his shoulder uncaring where it ends up. Adam lies back, propped up on his elbows. Next Ronan curls his fingers over the waistband of his sweatpants. He shuffles back on his knees until he can place a foot on the floor to stand up. Adam lifts his hips and the sweats slide right off. 

Ronan lets himself look, just for a second. Adam really is so fucking beautiful.

He takes his time crawling back over him, kisses every freckle and mole he comes across on Adam’s torso. Adam closes his eyes and sinks back. He hums occasionally. Very lightly he runs his fingers across Ronan’s shoulders and draws swirls in the velvet of his buzz cut.It takes Ronan several minutes to worship from his waist to his collar bones. Adam doesn’t seem to mind, apparently not in any rush.

“You’re really affectionate.” 

Ronan doesn’t stop kissing. “Mhmm.”

There’s a smile in his voice. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

Ronan sits back again, lets his hands—and eyes—slide down Adam’s sides. “I could do _just this_ for hours.”

Adam’s head perks up. “Really?”

He sounds surprised and excited.

Ronan locks eyes with him. “I think you underestimate how badly I want to touch you all the time.”

Adam groans and tilts his head back again. “Well consider this an open invitation to touch anytime you want.”

“You might regret that.”

“Ronan.” He presses the heels of palms into his eyes. “I’ve literally wanted to jump you practically since the day we met. Trust me when I say I _want you_ to touch me.” 

“What? That was like two years ago!”

“I know, I’ve been very patient,” he deadpans.

“Asshole.” Ronan tries not to laugh and instead lightly pinches his stomach.

“Ow! Hey!”

Adam swats Ronan’s hand away and props himself back up on his elbows. 

“We’re getting off course.”

Ronan snorts. “You’re the one who started talking.”

Adam rolls his eyes. 

For a few seconds they hold each other’s gaze. Ronan shifts forward, bracing himself above Adam with a hand on either side of his chest. He leans in and kisses his jawline and then finally, _finally,_ his lips.

“Better?”

The sheets whisper as Adam shifts yet again. “Getting there.”

Hands slither around the back of Ronan’s neck and guide him down when Adam lies back. Their lips meet again, over and over. Kisses are slow...exploratory...sensual. Ronan’s body melts into Adam’s, a gradual collapse. Adam doesn’t complain about the weight, only wraps his arms around his shoulders, one hand splayed in the center of his back, the other encouraging on the back of his skull. Adam’s tongue purposefully grazes the roof of Ronan’s mouth. It’s weird and it tickles and it sends a shiver down his spine. He’s not ashamed to admit that he likes it. 

Ronan’s lips wander away from Adam’s mouth. They find themselves on his neck, gently nips the skin between his teeth and releases, licking away the sting. Adam’s sigh sounds like satisfaction. He likes that he can please Adam. That after the frenzy of last night he still wants him. Craves him because he didn’t get his fill. He likes that Adam has wanted him almost as long as Ronan has, even if his reasons were more lustful. 

He can feel the bob of Adam’s throat when he swallows.

“Ronan.”

Their hips press together and Adam makes an impatient noise.

“I swear, if you’re not fucking me in the next five minutes I’m gonna lose my everlovin’ mind.” 

Ronan lifts himself up and smirks down at him. “There goes that brain-to-mouth filter.”

Adam shoves at his chest. “Just get the stuff,” he huffs.

He does. In the process he slips off his briefs, so does Adam. 

It takes only slightly longer than five minutes. As long as they’re moving in the right direction, and Ronan is touching him, Adam doesn’t seem to complain. He lies on his stomach, face turned to the side, and positively melts when Ronan smothers him with his body, lets out a drawn out curse when he’s fully inside. Ronan nudges his legs wider with his knees and Adam easily accommodates, twists his hips slightly to get more comfortable. Adam manages to push his hips back when Ronan rolls his forward, perfectly in sync, a delicious rhythm. He looks relaxed, his lips curved in a smile, unfurrowed brows, like he’s finally found zen. Ronan nudges behind his ear with his nose, tugs his earlobe with his teeth. Adam hums, delighted. 

“You feel really good,” he says softly.

Ronan feels like he’s going to burst out his skin. “So do you,” he growls back in his ear.

Adam’s smile is devilish. “Then _fuck_ me like you mean it.”

The word fuck drips, crude and sensuous, out of his mouth. Ronan takes a second to remind himself this isn’t his imagination’s cruel trick.

He sends up a prayer, “Jesus, Mary—“

Ronan keeps a firm grip on Adam’s hips and wrenches him back as he shifts to his knees. A filthy sound punches out of Adam’s throat and he laughs at its unexpectedness. He braces himself on his elbows, forehead resting on his wrists and sheets gripped in his fists. Ronan begins to set a pace that borders the line of brutal. He can do rough and ultimately punishing but right now he’s just chasing the friction. Anything that will cause Adam to make that sound again. Adam isn’t notably loud or overly vocal but god does Ronan love getting him to hiss curses through clenched teeth, chant _yes yes yes_ into the sheets, or, his favorite, any iteration of the word fuck. The drawn out _ffffff._ The hard hit on _ck_. It’s the perfect word to repeat over and over. 

On a particularly hard thrust Adam manages to pull the fitted sheet hard enough for it to come off the corner. Ronan pauses. He watches Adam’s ribs expand and contract as he catches his breath, the sinuous motion of his back, the way his shoulder blades pinch together. Adam groans low and long.

“Fucking hell, Lynch.”

“That mean it’s good or bad?” He pants.

“It means ‘why’d you stop’? _Fuck._ ”

“I like it when you swear.” Ronan feels like his brain-to-mouth filter is shutting down now.

Slowly Adam gets up on all fours and then up on just his knees, back pressed to Ronan’s front. “I know you do.”

He tilts his head back on Ronan’s shoulder and pulls him into a biting kiss with a hand on the back of his head. 

“C’mon.” Adam writhes his hips to get Ronan’s attention. 

Ronan wraps his arms around him, one high one low, and tucks his face into Adam’s neck. “So needy.”

“Mhmm.”

The new pace is slower, forceful...thorough. He can tell that Adam’s riding along the edge. Ronan licks a stripe up the side of Adam’s neck and sucks at the spot under the hinge of his jaw. Adam makes a noise so utterly pornographic it will forever haunt Ronan’s future fantasies. He hears every breath and gasp Adam makes right next to his ear. Each thrust and Adam’s every sound brings him closer and closer.

Ronan finishes before Adam does, holds him tight in his arms until his body stops shivering. Adam reaches between his legs to stroke himself.

“Wait.”

Adam stops and looks over his shoulder, waiting. 

Ronan pulls out and steps away for a second to toss the condom. He reaches for the lube and pours a drop onto his fingers. They slide in so easily and he finds the spot he’s feeling for after a few seconds. Adam’s body jolts and he melts back into Ronan’s chest. He gets him to come within a minute. 

Adam lies on the bed, spent, while Ronan quickly goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. It appears Adam hasn’t moved in the few minutes he was gone. Ronan joins him.

“Was this all an elaborate ruse so you could go back to bed?” 

Adam’s eyes are closed and he smiles at Ronan’s voice. “Might’ve been.”

Ronan caresses a finger down Adam’s nose repeating the motion several times before Adam opens his eyes.

He smirks. “How’s the head?”

“What?”

Adam taps on his forehead. “You spaced out on me this morning.”

Ronan grumbles as he rolls onto his back. Adam, not wanting to avoid the conversation, moves with him. 

He sighs heavily. “It’s not a bad thing. But last night was...a lot.”

“In what way?” Adam’s brows form a line between them.

“In that I was not expecting that when you asked me to come over.”

“Would it have been better if I told you via text that I planned on having my way with you?” He laughs.

Ronan’s face burns. “Fucking—probably not.”

Adam props his head up. “Out of curiosity, what did you think was going to happen?”

“I don’t know. Pretty much what we normally do but with more making out.”

“Our normal is you coming over to watch me study and distract me.”

“I don’t distract you.”

“Not on purpose.” His eyes sweep down Ronan’s exposed body.

The blush on Ronan’s cheeks deepens and he glances away to hide a smile. He’s going to have to get used to this forward Adam.

Adam continues. “Plus it’s winter break now. I technically don’t _have to_ study all the time. We’ll have to figure out something to kill time.” He starts to draw lazy circles on Ronan’s chest. “Any ideas?”

Ronan considers for a moment. His favorite activities are driving, eating and hanging out with friends. He already does those with Adam. What’s something nerdy he would—

“The planetarium at the science museum?”

“Oh Lynch.” Adam bites his lips to contain his grin and laughter. “You want to take me to see the stars?”

“Ugh. Why’d you say it like that?” He grimaces.

“Cause I always thought Gansey was joking when he called _you_ a romantic!”

“Oh fuck off.” Adam cackles into Ronan’s shoulder. “We can do something else.”

“No,” his laughter dies down; replaced by a wide grin. “I want to see the stars with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: so should I make this kinda fluffy and silly or just smut it up  
> Brain: Both.  
> Me: both?  
> Brain: Both is good.  
> Me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
